Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, in particular to a touch circuit, a method for driving a touch circuit and a touch display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A touch panel (TP), as an input medium, is integrated with a display screen to form a touch display apparatus. The touch display apparatus plays a role in the field of touch display.
The touch panel may be classified into an in-cell type touch panel and an external hanging type touch panel. In the in-cell type touch panel, circuits for achieving a touch function are embedded in the display screen such that the touch function and image display function may both achieved.
The conventional touch screen at least includes touch drive electrodes and touch sensing electrodes and touch drive circuits connected with the touch drive electrodes and touch sensing circuits connected with the touch sensing electrodes. The touch drive circuits and the touch sensing circuits are connected with the touch drive electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes respectively, via wires. The touch drive circuits are generally implemented as touch chips (that is, touch ICs) and the touch sensing circuits are generally implemented as sensing ICs. Typically, the touch ICs and the sensing ICs are both arranged on a flexible circuit board and wires are arranged in frame areas of the touch screen.
As the frame of the touch screen become narrower as required, obviously, the above touch drive circuits and the touch sensing circuits need more complex wirings to achieve the touch drive function and the sensing function. It may cause difficulty of achieving a narrow frame of the touch screen and may increase power consumption of the touch screen.